Misunderstandings  Teaser
by Apolla and Luna
Summary: It's present time!  Roxas and Sora separated, Kairi and Namine separated, Roxas and Namine have hearts wtf?, Riku is being foolish, and now...Axel is being resurrected?  JUST a teaser for our upcoming story, 'Misunderstandings.'


ZOMGWTFBBQ! A TEASER!

"How the _hell _did I get _here?"_

The redhead looked around in confusion, before narrowing his eyes at the blonde before him.

"_You again?"_

Namine frowned. "Is that how you thank the ones who brought you back to life?"

"All right, thanks, but _don't _think I've forgotten how you _stole _my _love _from me." Axel turned slightly. "Oh, hey, Sora."

"Hey, how's life?"

"It's been short, so far. And you?"

Namine cleared her throat, and Axel folded his arms. "I really _haven't _forgotten."

"Well, I gave him back, you twit."

"Wait…he's _here? _He's…he's _here? _Like, as in _here?"_

"Look out the window and you can see for yourself."

Axel peered through the glass to see Roxas staring at an excited Kairi standing by a rather unremarkable tree.

"Kairi…why did you drag me out here to look at a leaf? You could've brought it in, and then we wouldn't be stuck here while you tried to find it again."

Axel wanted to shout, but then coughed delicately and looked at Namine. "All right…I forgive you. For now."

Namine rolled her eyes. "Oh. Now I feel _so _relieved."

Axel smiled his 'most charming smile,' ran a hand through his hair, adjusted his coat, and began to stroll out the door, when Sora caught his arm. "I need your help with something."

"But…Roxas…"

Namine gave Axel a Very Stern Look. "Axel…help Sora. _Now."_

In the face of a very unstable (in Axel's opinion) female, Axel bit back any insults and followed quietly, but not without shaking his fist in Namine's direction as if to say, "_I'll get you for this!"_

After the boys were gone, Namine opened the window. "Oi, Roxas, Sora and I got a present for you!"

Roxas blinked up at Namine, turned to Kairi, and said, "Well, I've weighed my options. One, I can stay out here and watch you look at leaves. Two, I can go inside and get a present. The voting is unanimous…you lose."

As Roxas walked into the house, Kairi flashed a _thumbs-up _sign to Namine, who smiled.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVE CHOCOLATE PIE?"

Kairi groaned. Namine groaned. Axel, who'd heard Roxas' shout, walked into the room and said, "You dork. _I'm _the present. The chocolate pie, in comparison to me, is…"

But Axel never got to finish his sentence, because he was suddenly being glomped by a Very Sexy Boy.

"I missed you," Axel said.

"Who are you again?"

Axel scowled. "That's not nice."

"No one ever said I was a saint."

Sora surveyed the scene with a little sadness.

_If only Riku would walk back into _my _life…_

But then he noticed something Very Good.

"OH MY GOD CHOCOLATE PIE! MY FAVORITE!"

-

Luna: Apolla…Chocolate Pie jokes are Not Funny.

Apolla: But it's _fun _to make you crave sweets. You _hate _sweets. Except for chocolate pie.

Luna: Hm. You're right. _You're _sweet.

Apolla: I know.

Sora: Chocolate pie!

Luna: -whispered- I wonder when Apolla will figure out what I just said.

Riku: -sad- He chose chocolate pie over me?

Roxas: It serves you right, jerk.

Riku: But…I don't want to hurt…

Roxas: Yeah, yeah. We are now Officially Ignoring you. Hey, Sora, save some for me!

Riku: -growls- Luna, can you fix this for me?

Luna: Ask Apolla. She's the _sweet _one, after all.

Apolla: _Hey, _Luna, you shouldn't take advantage of my distraction!

Luna: No one ever said I was a saint.

Roxas: That's _my _line!

Luna: Ah, but who's the writer here?

Roxas: …

Apolla: …That would be me.

Luna: _I _wrote _that _line.

Roxas: …

Luna: Just face it, blondie, I win this round.

Axel: -lights his chakrams-

Luna: As a Writer, I can write you _out _if you don't behave.

_And Axel took Roxas to The Island to share a paopu fruit and make memories._

END OF TEASER

Apolla and Luna don't own Kingdom Hearts, but they _do _own their insanity and, unfortunately, their painfully high therapy bills.


End file.
